character_levelfandomcom-20200215-history
A.D.A.M.
|-|A.D.A.M.= |-|Super A.D.A.M.= Summary A.D.A.M. is an artificial intelligence created accidentally by Dr. Eggman. His name stands for both "Autonomous Digital Assault Microbe" and "A.D.A.M. Determines Anonymous Movements", as he was a sentient computer virus. While originally he strictly followed Eggman's orders, he later grew, developing his own objectives and motives under the alias "Anonymous". Powers and Stats Tier: Low 2-C | Low 2-C Name: A.D.A.M., "Autonomous Digital Assault Microbe", "A.D.A.M Determines Anonymous' Movements", Anonymous (alter ego) Origin: Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog Comics Gender: None, but referred to as Male Age: Unknown Classification: Sentient computer virus possessing a Nanite covered Mobian Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3), Technology Manipulation (Controls an innumerable number of nanites, which he could use to infect and control virtually any mechanical device), Hacking, Shapeshifting, Body Control, Flight, Possession, Energy Absorption (Absorbed Chaos Energy to obtain his Super Transformation), Resistance to Extreme Cold and Cosmic Radiations | Same as before but on an unfathomably higher scale, Likely most of the abilities from Power Rings, as they're the by-products of the Chaos Emeralds and have a limited amount of their power, Acausality (Type 1), Chaos Energy Manipulation, Intangibility, Invulnerability, Reality Warping, Causality Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Law Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction, Soul Manipulation, Sealing, Existence Erasure, Resistance to Power Nullification, Magic, Matter Manipulation, Reality Warping, Existence Erasure, Transmutation, Corruption, Mind Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, and Life Force Absorption (Egg Grape chambers drain your life force, infuse you with toxins, deletes your “biofield”, and erase your very mind and soul. Even the briefest exposure can cause severe dips in mental capability and drove Naugus to insanity, and the power of a Chaos Emerald prevented Mammoth Mogul from suffering any repercussions within them), Madness Manipulation (The power of a Chaos Emerald restored Naugus' broken mind), Speed Reduction, Conceptual Manipulation, Law Manipulation, and Precognition (Scaled from Turbo Tails, who had bypassed Mogul's sixth sense. The Super transformation runs on Chaos Energy, which Eggman described as fundamentally unpredictable and chaotic in nature) Attack Potency: Universe level+ (Easily defeated Shadow the Hedgehog and put up a fight against Sonic) | Universe level+ (Is empowered by the Chaos Emeralds and clashed with Super Sonic) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Could easily react to Chaos Emeralds traveling across the universe. Kept up with Sonic) | Immeasurable Lifting Strength: At least Class G | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Universal+ | Universal+ Durability: Universe level+ (Tanked Sonic's attacks) | Universe level+ Stamina: Limitless Range: Standard melee range. Tens of kilometers with attacks and abilities | Universal+ Standard Equipment: Nanites | Chaos Emeralds Intelligence: Supergenius (Manipulated Dr. Eggman for an extended period of time in one giant ploy) Weaknesses: A.D.A.M. is left vulnerable should Tommy Turtle resist his control, though Tommy could only do this by chance and even so it would only last "precious seconds" meaning such a weakness likely would not occur without the confines of Plot convenience. Key: A.D.A.M. | Super A.D.A.M. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Sega Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Archie Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Villains Category:Evil Characters Category:Traitors Category:Geniuses Category:Robots Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Emotionless Characters Category:Technology Users Category:Technopaths Category:Hackers Category:Shapeshifters Category:Body Control Users Category:Flight Users Category:Possession Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Law Users Category:Concept Users Category:Soul Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Void Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Causality Users Category:Memory Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Tier 2